The Royal Fiancee
by kikkie
Summary: Alternate world were the walls are Countries and Levi is the king of Maria and trainees of 104 are his soldiers of destruction. Hanji and Armin are adopted sisters and princess of Sina. Their Father is Erwin king of Sina. Levi and Mikasa are cousins. another strange story of mine, R18. please no bad comments and if you don't like it then don't read it! Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: my first Levihan story with Eremin being the second couple. Yay!

"Hey!" A young 8 year old girl dressed up in a small yellow night gown wearing small glass shouts as she climbs down from her balcony with the help of the strong tree veins that grew on the side of her house. She climbed down from her balcony of her two story house all the way down to the ground where a little boy just two years older than her was waiting. The minute her feet touched the grass, she sprinted to him and hugged him. The little boy emotionless face stayed the same but he had a small tint of blush on his cheeks. The boy pushes her gently off him and takes her by the hand and the two walk into the darkness of the forest for a while until they see light. Their secret hiding place, **the firefly swamp**. The firefly swamp use to be a shelter for the soldiers in Sina to relax and enjoy their time, but something happened and it became abandon. The two children started to run around the swamp chasing flies, singing and dancing and even swim in the lake.

"It's almost 4am, you should be going back home soon." The boy tells her.

"Awww! But I don't wanna!" the girl says but Levi ignores her pleased.

"Come on, we have been playing for 2 hours now. It's time for you to go home." The boy says. The young girl pouts a little but smiles.

"Okay…" She says. The young boy takes her hand walks her back home. He gives her a lift up to the veins and she climbs back up to her balcony, she then looks down at the boy and asks:

"Will you be here tomorrow night?" she asks, he answered:

"I'm always here! Now go to bed!" he ordered. The girl was about to go into her but she ran out to the balcony and shouts:

"Levi!"

"Yes Hanji!?"

"I love you!" Hanji shouts to him (don't worry, she wasn't loud enough to wake up her neighbors). Levi blushed different shades of pink before shouting back at her:

"Hanji, **Will you marry me **when we get older!?" Levi asked her. Hanji looks shakes her head no.

"I can't I promised my parents I'd marry some rich man when I get older." Hanji sadly says. Levi face went from emotionless to pissed off._ "The thought of Hanji marring an old rich man!? I won't have it!" _Levi thought. He gives Hanji a sad look before sprinting into the forest.

"Levi!" the little girl shouts to the sad boy but it was too late. He was gone and broken hearted.

"_And that was the last time I saw him…until now."_

**Kikkie: my first Levihan series! Chapter 1 completed! I'm so happy! Anyway R&R and plz no bad comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kikkie: part 2 of royal fiancée! For those who don't know this is my first Levihan story. I'm so happy.

"AHHHHHH! THE TITANS ARE COMING!"

(2 hours earlier)

"Father! Father come quick! I have made a new discover about the Titans!" Hanji shouts from her lab. Hanji Zoe, first adopted daughter of King Erwin Smith and 3rd leading scientist of her father Titan project. Today was Hanji 32 year birthday and also the day she will become legal to marriage. Hanji real parents died 15 years ago due to the **Bio Plague**. The Bio Plague was an air born disease that effected and killed most women than men. Because of this, the female percentage drop to 1% out of a 10,000 (**that's around 100 female I think, I'm not good at math!**). Before the disease was able to spread fully to Sina, Erwin created a vaccine called Titan to protect his people from the disease. After curing his people he created a 50m wall from the outside world in fear that it may come back again. To this day Erwin still fears Bio plague, especially for his two daughters, Armin and Hanji.

"Hanji, its almost time for tea! Put your tools away and come join your sister!" Hanji servant Moblit shouts to her from outside her lab. Hanji takes a deep sigh before taking off her gear and heads out to the garden to have her tea and biscuits with her sister and father. She takes her seat next to her father.

"So dad, I just learn something amazing about project Titan, people with AB blood cells will-Hanji!" Erwin cuts his daughter off as she was talking.

"Do not speak of science at the table Hanji, its rude!" Erwin tell Hanji. Hanji rolled her eyes and takes a sip of her tea.

"Happy birthday Hanji!" Armin tells her older sister. Hanji smiles at the girl and gentle pat her head. Armin was second to the throne and 16 years old. Unlike Hanji who knew her parents, Armin barely knew hers. At the age of ten Erwin adopted Armin, but her story wasn't a fairy tale.

(6 years ago)

The Maria orphanage, a sad and cold place to live, a place where children work, starve and get abused. Yet, there were two kids that saw it at a different point of view. The leader of the duo was named Eren Jeagar, a strong spirited brunette boy that lost his mother to the Bio Plague. Then it was Mikasa Ackerman, Eren little adopted sister and a very strong fighter for a 10 year old girl. The two siblings were practically running the orphanage with an iron fist; both adult and children feared them, especially Eren. After the death of his mother, Eren and Mikasa went over to the underground and killed three men for their bounty on their heads. The two literally dragged each body to the military office and demanded they be paid, and so they were (creepy little fuckers!). Today though, it was different for the two because they both saw her, small and crying. It was the middle of the night and Eren was awoken by his two friends Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Hey Eren wake up! There's a new kid at the orphanage!" Reiner tells him. Eren turns his head to the sides and tries to drift back asleep until a loud thumb interrupted him. The three boys looked at the door way and saw a small girl with golden hair, wearing a white dress and eyes were sparkling like the sky. At that moment, Eren fell in love with the golden haired girl.

"I'm sorry." She told them very softly. "I was looking for the bathroom." She slowly closes the door shut. Eren looks at his friend Reiner and asked:

"What's her name, age and things she likes!"

(a week later)

It has been a week since Armin was dumped in the orphanage and so far she barely talks, sleep or eat. A lot of the adults started to worry about her while others just didn't really care much for the young girl. Eren on the other hand had a different approach to the young girl.

"Were going to do what now?!" Mikasa asked her brother.

"I want Armin to be our third person!"

"Why?"

"Because…because….um….." Eren blushed and tried to think why he wanted to be Armin friend so badly. Maybe it's because she the prettiest girl here…maybe it's because she can read…or maybe its cause she lonely. Eren didn't know, all he knew was that he wanted Armin. Without noticing, Armin ran past the two. Armin was being chased by three boys who have been bulling her ever since she arrived at the orphanage. Without hesitation, Mikasa jumps out of her seat and grabs one of the boys. She then throws that boy at his friend, knocking them both down. Eren charges at the third boy and tackles him to the ground. He then started to punch him repeatly in the face till an adult came and took the two away from the bruised boys. Armin watch the two be put in the BOX (**a form of punishment for bad children in the old days. They would put them in a dark pitch black box and tell them that the monsters were coming for them.**) Eren and Mikasa stayed in the BOX for 3 hours. When they were let out it was dinner time and the boys that they had beaten up were in the nurse's office. As the two sat down to eat they were approached by a small blonde girl with a big smile on her face. Eren nearly blushed at Armin smile…but sadly that smile wasn't for him…it was for Mikasa.

"Mikasa! You're so amazing! You were like my knight in shiny armor!" Armin shouts. She sat next to Mikasa and started to feed her bread off her plate. Mikasa didn't mind, she opened her mouth and allowed the food to go into her mouth. Eren was starring with disbelief.

"Armin was supposed to love me! NOT MIKASA! NOOOO! WHY!" Eren shouted in his head. While he was screaming and shouting in his thoughts, Armin sat next to him and kisses his cheek. Making Eren snap back to reality and stare at the girl with a very big _**what the fuck face**_.

"Thank you Eren, for saving me today. I really appeate your help with those boys. " Armin tells him. Eren face turned different shades of pink and Armin smiled for the first time in a long time. The small girl then kisses the brown haired boy on the lips. At that moment Eren knew he fell in love with the girl with golden hair and ocean blue eyes. Eren life was perfect…until Erwin came out of the blue and took Armin away from Eren.

_**If only he hadn't come**_

(Present time)

"Father, may I ask you something?" Armin asked her adopted father. Erwin nods his head. "I was hoping…that I could go outside the wall for-NO!" Erwin interrupted her daughter.

"I told you this once and I will tell you again, you are forbidden to go outside of the walls for any certain reason!" Erwin tells the girls. Armin looks down at her tea and remains quite. "Outside of these walls are only crazed sex fiend men who rape and kill you and I for one will not have that. Do you understand me Armin?"

"Yes father, may I be excused from the table?"

"No, a lady does not leave after an argument."

"Yes, father." Armin says as she takes of her tea. Hanji looks down at her tea with a small tint of anger in her eyes. She knew Armin wanted to leave the castle but Erwin wouldn't let her. Just like herself, they weren't allowed to leave for one and one reason only, they were immune to the plague.

"Father I believe you should-MY LORD!" Hanji was interrupted by one of the royal soldiers, Jean. The young man was breathing heavily; he looks to have been running for hours.

"What's wrong boy?" Erwin asked.

"The wall* gasp * it's been kicked in! We're being attack!" Jean shouted. He then runs out the room. The three royals ran to the throne room then up to the tower of the castle, there they saw their beloved small and mostly populated by men, being destroyed in flames of chaos. But the thing that scared the three the most was the 17 meter creatures that were walking around the towns. They looked like humans but they didn't have any private area's and there was only one female. The creatures were picking up males and putting them in a large cage. Many of the town folks started to run towards the castle open gates that slowly closing. The castle was a safe zone in case Sina was ever attack. The castle had the same structure of the wall surrounding it but unlike the main wall the castle walls were 30 meters tall. A guard ran towards them and shouts:

"Sir the cannons are broken!" the guard shouts. The three did not pay him no mind. They were too busy staring at the chaos at the town the only one who snapped out of the trans was Armin because she heard screams of citizens trying to get into the castle but the gate had close on them.

"Aren't we going to open the gate?" Armin asked her father. Erwin looks at her and replied: "No."

"WHAT!?" the two girls yell at their father in disbelief.

"We can't leave them there! FATHER!" Armin shouts at him.

"Shut up Armin, I need to think!"

"Think? We need to think about saving our people!?" Armin looks to Jean and Marco and orders: "OPEN THE GATE NO"-*slap* Armin was silenced when Erwin slapped Armin across her face, causing her to fall to the ground. Hanji was the first person to go to Armin side, then Marco.

"Shut up Armin! I need to think!" Erwin shouts as he walks out of the room. Tears started to flow down Armin cheeks as if she was badly bruised. Hanji holds her close. Jean kneels down to her and says:

"I'm going into town to fight. Armin, Hanji, please get to the safe room and stay there." Jean says before he runs out the room with Marco behind him. The two girls hold each other as Armin begins to cry.

(Half an hour later)

After all the screams and flames that were going on outside of the castle walls, things have finally settled down. The two girls had made their way out of the safe room and walked back outside to the castle balcony that had a perfect view of the now destroyed town; from a distance they could see their citizens that did not make it into the castle in cages like animals. All the officers on the other hand were being chained to a wall that the enemy had brought in. the two girls greeted by their father who had just came from the unknown. Erwin pulls out a microphone and shouts to his enemy:

"Who are you!?" Erwin shouts. The enemy looks at the castle but does not respond to him. Instead 11 people walk to the castle walls. The leader of the group stares up at the walls with an emotionless face. Hanji looks down at the man below and immedally realizes who he is.

Levi!?" Hanji shouted. "Levi is that you!?"

(hour later)

After the chaos that had just went down, king Erwin invited his enemies in for tea and sweets. Levi and two of his companies (Mike and Oluo) join them into the castle and agreed to talk, all thanks to Hanji. Armin was sitting next to Levi companies.

"So, first question I would like to ask is…why did you attack our home?" Erwin asked. Levi glared at the man and said:

"You know dam well why I attacked you. Our agreement." Levi tells him in a calm but threatening voice. Erwin sighs at the man's comment.

"Didn't I say if you fail at your mission then the deals off?"

"I didn't fail my mission, I just was late at giving you the news. Either way I still kept my end of our bargen now you keep yours." Levi tells the blonde man. The tension in the room started to heat up as the two men glared at each other, Armin accidently (purposely) drops her cup of tea. Some of the hot tea falls on her hand.

"OW!" Armin shouts. Everyone looks at her. "So sorry, I have a bit of Butterfingers."

"Armin please leave the room." Erwin orders her. Armin nods her head, she was about to stand but Oluo took her shoulder in a death grip forcing Armin stay where she was seated.

"You stay; I want you to be here when this happens." Levi tells the young girl. Armin and Hanji both stare at the young man in fear. Levi smiles at them both.

"I'm going to tell you two a story." The young looking man tells them. One of Levi companies stands up from his seat and takes Erwin cup of tea from him. "Don't mind Mike, he's just pouring you some more tea." Levi tells Erwin. The tall blonde man then gives him his cup. Erwin nods in appreation.

"What deal did you make with my father Levi?" Hanji asked. Levi smiles at her and answers:

"The deal was **that if I created a cure for the bio plague he will give me his kingdom, his throne and his daughters**. Isn't that right, king Erwin?" Levi says with a small chuckle. Hanji stood up from her seat and glared at her father.

"You traded me and Armin for the cure!? US!? YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS!?" Hanji shouts. Erwin looks down in shame as he drinks his tea. Levi stares at the young woman that was shouting.

"Hanji please forgive me! I love you and Armin so much but our people were dying! I needed to do something quick before it was too late."

"So you traded in your daughters in exchange for a cure!?"

"Hanji you don't understand."

Levi smiled at the two bickering before him and interrupted by saying: "The cure would make him rich. That's why he took it."

"Father how could you!?" Armin shouts in anger with tears in her eyes. Erwin looks down in shame, he then takes a sip of his tea. Mike watches the man.

"A deal is a deal Erwin; I hate to do THIS to you though." Levi says as he watches Erwin closely.

"Do what to him? You're not going to kill him are you?" Armin asked Levi. Erwin looks at Armin and tells her:

"Armin be quite! Ladies do not speak until spoken to!" Erwin orders her. Erwin then grasp his chest and falls to the ground. Hanji and Armin looks to Levi.

"Don't worry I didn't poison him." Levi says. He then looks at Armin and smile. "I want to tell you what is going to happen to your life Armin. You will be moved to Maria where the prince will be waiting for you at the altar. On that day you will become queen of Maria. Do you understand?" Levi asked her. Armin puts her tea cup down the table and glared at Levi.

"And who will I be marrying?" Armin asked.

"Eren Jeager, Prince of the great and powerful Maria." Levi says. Armin stares at him in shock, her old friend had become prince of Maria? How did he do that!?

"Hanji" Levi says with a smirk. "Hanji will stay with me as we take over Sina. We will be wed before night fall today." Levi says, Hanji stand up from her seat in anger and asks:

"What makes you think I'll marry you!?" Hanji asked. Levi smirks at the woman then he points to Erwin. Hanji and Armin look back down at Erwin and gasped at what they were looking at, a beautiful female on the ground with big bushy eyebrows.

"Erwin?" Armin says in disbelief. The young woman looks down at herself and gasps, she then screams. Levi chuckles as she screams at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Erwin shouted at Levi. Levi snaps his fingers then point to Erwin. Mike smiles and nods his head before he tackles Erwin to the ground. Levi looks at Hanji and Armin and says:

"I forgot to tell you something, an amazing scientist and I were able to recreate the titan cure and change it into a special mixture of creation. In other words, I have decided to change the males here in Sina into girls using this amazing new formula." Levi tells them.

"Why?" Erwin asked.

"Because your people are nothing more but selfish and insecure men who think their better than everyone else in the world, so why not turn you all into birthing machines." Levi says. Erwin was about to shout but Levi stops her and says:

"Oluo take the girls outside, I don't want them to see this just yet." Levi ordered. The young man grabs both of their arms and drags the girls out the room. When the door was closed Mike began to rip and tear at Erwin clothes until she was naked. Erwin covered her body and blushed in shame, for a newly transformed female Erwin sure had a great body. Levi stands up from his chair and walks over to the door. The minute Levi leaves Mike started to kiss and lick Erwin neck, the blonde girl tries to push the taller man off her but she fails.

(Hanji)

"I demand to see my father!" Hanji orders Oluo. Olou had taken them to the living room of the castle and far away from Levi. Levi enters the room and smile at the two girls. Armin shivers in fear as Hanji glared daggers at the man. Levi walks up to Armin and offers a hand to her. Armin takes his hand lets him walk her to the court field of their castle where some she knew was waiting for her. When she arrived she saw a 17m tall creature before her. She was about to run away from it until the creature grabbed her, it then started to walk away from the castle. Hanji was about to chase after it but Levi stops her.

"Let Annie do her job. You need to prepare for the wedding." Levi tells her. Hanji looks at the creature take away her sister.

**Kikkie: part 2! Hope u enjoyed it!**


End file.
